Stop looking at my boyfriend!
by chromate
Summary: There's nothing more frightening to Yagami Hikari than possibly losing Takaishi Takeru, her boyfriend, to a gay guy. A humour-driven friendship story about Hikari and Michael (Mimi's American friend). Featuring pairings: Takari, Taito and Koumi. A challenge from the forum 'The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs'.
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy, thou art heartless

This is a challenge story from the forum, '_The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs'_. I'll be writing about two main characters with a prompt in mind. The two characters I got are **Hikari** and **Michael **(Mimi's friend from America), and the prompt is **'I didn't mean it that way'**. Originally I planned to write a one-shot on this, but since I don't have much time to complete that in time I figure I'll turn this into a short multi-chapter story instead. Hikari will be a bit OOC, but it's purely for entertainment purpose.

Allow me to add that this fic is mostly humour-driven, which will include a lot of stereotypes about/against LGBT members. If you feel offended, my apology, but that is never my intention.

Plot: There's nothing more frightening to Yagami Hikari than possibly losing Takaishi Takeru, her boyfriend, to a gay guy.

Genre: Humour, Friendship, Romance

Starring (tentative): Hikari, Michael, Takeru, Mimi; Miyako, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro

Pairings (tentative): Takari, Taito, Koumi

Prompt: I didn't mean it that way.

As usual, I recommend reading in ½ page size to get the feeling of reading a book.

* * *

'Drop the grumpy face, Hikari.'

Sixteen-year-old Yagami Hikari made a face at her best friend and folded her arms.

'I'm not grumpy,' she murmured. Miyako just had to roll her eyes.

'Says the one who's been sulking even before we entered the store.'

Hikari groaned and rubbed her temple, not willing to continue this conversation. She randomly picked up a dress nearby and pretended to be examining it in details, but from the corner of her eyes her full attention was on a certain blond standing a few feet away from her, talking enthusiastically to her pink-haired friend. The young adult had short, blond hair, and a rather well-built body that would make any teenage girl blush and drool. Not to mention, the Child of Light admitted, he was very good-looking. However, Hikari's menacing glare contained zero appreciation of those facts.

'What exactly is your problem with Michael?' Miyako asked, following the glance of the brown-haired girl. 'He's been nice ever since arriving from the United States, and he even agrees to come shopping with us when none of the other guys want to. That, may I add, includes your boyfriend as well.'

'That's exactly the problem,' Hikari hissed under her breath. She watched as Mimi's eyes glistered upon Michael's recommendation of a one-piece dress and spun around happily in front of the mirror. It was an elegant dress indeed, and it made Hikari slightly frustrated that a guy probably had better sense of fashion than she did. Michael, being the gentlemen he was, laughed good-naturedly at Mimi's childish behaviour and pointed at a hat that looked fitting with the dress on Mimi's body. Hikari's frown deepened.

'What does that mean?' Miyako cocked her head, not understanding why having a guy shopping with them seemed to be the problem. She couldn't figure out Hikari's grudge against the American blond, who was spending his summer vacation in Japan. All digidestined had welcomed him with open arms, but only Hikari seemed uneasy with his presence.

'This is a girl's outing, Miyako,' Hikari whispered as she walked away from the changing room area to avoid others eavesdropping on them, 'and I feel uncomfortable with him around us.'

Miyak intuitively sneered. 'Seriously, Hikari? What are you afraid of? That he'll peak on you while you're changing? Or he'll drool at the sight of your low-cut dress or bikini like Takeru does?'

The lavender-haired girl's light-hearted comment managed to draw a blush out of the face of the Child of Light. Images of Takeru bluntly staring at her, with an undeniably lustful expression, came to her mind, and while she was pleasantly flattered and enjoyed her boyfriend's attention, she was pretty certain Michael would not do the same.

'You do remember he's gay, right?'

'Of course I know,' Hikari snorted at Miyako's added comment, 'and that's the biggest problem.'

'Why would that be?' Now Miyako was confused. 'So…you're not scared of him peaking or staring. Then what?'

Hikari sighed in a resigned manner. She knew her reason of not liking Michael sounded foolish, and she wondered how her best friend would take it.

'It's about Takeru.'

It took some still seconds for those few words to register in Miyako's mind, but once she recovered, she did the only thing she could think of.

She raised her finger at Hikari and burst out laughing.

'It's not funny!' Hikari felt the urge to strangle her friend for making her feel so embarrassed at the moment. She could feel the heat on her cheeks rising rapidly, and she looked around to make sure they were not getting the attention of the entire store.

'You…you…' Miyako had to hold her stomach as she dropped to the floor. 'You're…you're jealous of Michael?'

The expression of Hikari biting her lips and her trembling fists silently replied her question.

'Just because he's gay doesn't mean he wants to get his hand in any boy's pants, my dear Hikari-chan,' Miyako hid her amused expression and spoke animatedly. 'Your brother is dating Yamato-san too, but I don't think Taichi-san lusts after Takeru-kun.'

'I didn't mean it that way!' Hikari sighed exasperatedly, wondering how to get her point straight. 'It's just…it's just that…' she waved her arms in the air in desperation, 'it's just that he enjoys spending time with Takeru, and Takeru enjoys his company too.'

'And you feel left out because of that?' Miyako sneered. 'Don't be silly, Hikari. Two guys hanging out is like the most common thing on earth, just like two girls going shopping together.'

'But Michael has been flirting with him, and Takeru doesn't seem to mind!' Hikari almost yelled, recalling moments when the American young adult hit on her boyfriend and made some suggested jokes while putting his arm around Takeru's shoulders (or worse, waist) and the playful expression on her boyfriend's face that made her pale. 'They do everything together now: playing basketball, watching basketball, talking about basketball, bowling and playing snooker with friends, just relaxing in the park...even after our shopping time, he'll be meeting up with Takeru and his friends to play basketball.'

'You can't blame Takeru-kun though,' Miyako stated plainly as she finally recovered from her outburst. 'Finally there's a guy who can talk basketball with him. So far the only digidestined who are into sports in our circle are all football fanatics: Taichi-san, Daisuke-kun, Ken-kun, and even Sora-san and Koushiro-san. Even you, dear Hikari-chan, are a football fan thanks to your older brother.'

'But…but…' Hikari tried to come up with a rebuttal, but deep down she knew that the lavender-haired girl was right.

'Let me get this straight.' Miyako raised a finger in the air 'You're mad because he gets to see Takeru-kun's naked body as he's taking a shower after a basketball game while you can't? You can always just ask, Hikari. I'm sure Takeru-kun won't mind your company in his shower.'

'Miyako!' In her mind, several images of Takeru's half-naked body – usually after a basketball game or after Daisuke accidentally (on many occasions) splashed juice on his shirt – entered her mind, and to Miyako her shy and flustered look was always a sight to see.

'You're so easy to tell,' Miyako chuckled. 'Trust me, they're just friends. If Takeru-kun didn't like you he wouldn't be dating you for almost two years now. Don't you forget that he's the most sought-after boy in school? He could have gone for anyone if he's not serious about you. Heck, don't you know that some members of his fan club are boys too?'

The enthusiastic cry from Mimi stopped them from keeping on the conversation. Reluctantly, Hikari walked back to where Mimi was standing, and had to hear her extol Michael's fashion sense cheerfully. Said boy, who just grinned at her words, waved as Hikari and Miyako came back.

Hikari didn't like his smile. All the while that Mimi was talking, she just kept staring at Michael fiercely, hoping to drill holes on his back with her powerful glare.

Michael did not seem to have noticed the sixteen-year-old's burning stare, however. His phone rang and he took it out to see he had received a message. A small smile crept across his face as he read it.

'I'm sorry but I have to go now. Takeru-kun just sent me a text message and said that his friends have already arrived at the basketball court, and he asked me to come now so we could start the game earlier.'

Miyako had to restrain Hikari from destroying every single dress hangers in the store as Michael walked away, while Mimi just bounced to the cashier happily to pay for the dress that Michael had helped her pick.

* * *

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

There will likely be some Michael-Takeru moment in next chapter. Don't worry, the focus will still be on Hikari and Michael.

Reviews will be deeply appreciated! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Jump, shoot, goal!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I know I took a long time updating this story, and I am very thankful for all your support for this story!

For necessary crack/humour purpose, the characters, especially Hikari, will appear OOC indeed. This is a humour-driven fic, after all. Please bear with me on that.

* * *

'…and that's why Steve Nash is still the best player in NBA. Nobody can pass the ball quite like him.'

'Man, I agree that Nash is great, but you can't put him above the likes of Kobe Bryant and Lebron James, right? Look at Kobe's stats from last season! He's a beast!'

Even though he did not agree with a thing Michael said, since he found it ridiculous that his American friend could ignore Steve Nash's amazing performance on court, Takeru still appreciated the fact that he could talk to an American about basketball. None of the digidestined were basketball fans, and he was glad that he could finally someone who shared his interest. Michael had told him about his experience of watching some games in the stadium that made Takeru extremely jealous, since watching a live NBA match had always been a dream of his.

The two of them kept arguing in a friendly manner as they emerged from the shower and started wiping their bodies. They had just finished playing basketball with Takeru's friends, but the two stayed behind to play one-on-one for a bit longer. It was six thirty in the evening, and they had promised to meet up with the others for dinner. Takeru reached for his phone and checked to see if he had received any missed call or text messages. He frowned.

'Weird.'

'What's wrong?' Michael asked while wiping his hair, during which he cast a glance to inspect Takeru's naked body. The blond was pretty well-built for a senior high student. The fact that he wasn't overly muscular made him looked even cuter and sexier.

Despite his interest in the male body, Michael had never liked bodies with bulky six packs and Arnold Schwarzenegger-like biceps that looked more artificial than natural. Some muscles would be good, but he was never a fan of those body shapes commonly seen in TV commercials. Takeru's body, he noted, looked pleasing enough that he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of him in all his glory.

'Hikari didn't send me any message.'

The American youngster looked dumbfounded. 'So? You're going to see each other in a bit.' He rubbed his chin for a second, before adding, 'Hikari's not actually an overly attached girlfriend, is she?'

'Of course not!' Takeru shot him a scandalous look while putting on his black boxers.

'Then what's the big deal?' Michael, confused by this, kept thinking that Takeru looked good in just boxers as well, especially the way he rested his elbow on the locker while scanning his phone. The way he bent his body forward gave Michael some pretty wild thoughts that he would keep to himself.

'She usually sends me reminder text messages before all of our gathering.'

'Don't think too much about it,' he casually commented. 'She probably knows that you know already, and besides, I'm here to remind you of that as well if you do forget about it,' he added with a wink.

Sighing, Takeru knew Michael was probably right. It was just a forgotten text message, and he shouldn't make a big fuss out of a text not sent, right? It didn't really matter anyway.

When he looked back at this moment later tonight, he would realize what a gloaming warning sign this had been.

* * *

If looks could kill, Hikari would have slaughtered the whole Odaiba by now.

Even the other digidestined could sense her silently glowing anger. What was supposed to be a casual gathering grew uncomfortable for all very quickly when all the girl did for the whole night was glaring daggers at two young blonds sitting to her right, the only two people oblivious to her intrusive stares. She dropped her fierce glance when Takeru turned to talk to her, but her smile tightened again when Michael casually put an arm around Takeru's waist and engaged him in a discussion of Hollywood movies with Mimi, all the while smiling innocently and even flashing her a wild grin.

Hikari swore he did that on purpose.

Mimi was usually the one to laugh at such matters, but one look from Hikari told her that if she muttered a word, she would not live to see tomorrow's sunrise. Seriously, that phlegmatic, saccharine smile on Hikari's face freaked her out. She had never seen such an expression on Hikari's face before, and she dared not try to test the wrath of the Child of Light.

Taichi and Yamato, the famed prankster duo who never let a chance of teasing their younger siblings slip away from their palms, shifted uncomfortably on their seats. Like Mimi, they knew that saying anything would result in their instant deaths, especially when Hikari's mahogany eyes showed no buzzing glister like her smile did. Taichi shivered and focused on eating, and Yamato silently prayed that his brother would return home in one piece. Devimon's haunting laughter was just child's play in comparison to Hikari's charmingly radiant smile right now.

The other digidestined tried their best to ignore what was happening. Daisuke and Ken, in perfect synchronization, kept bringing up topics of discussion to keep everyone occupied. They tried to talk about random stuff to keep their mind away from the devilish aura exerted by the brown-haired girl, and Daisuke had to pray for his life when Hikari turned to ask him, in a excessively sweet voice, why he mentioned the words 'score', 'rebound' and 'shooting accuracy' as he was talking about the football match from the other day. The young bearer of Courage and Friendship almost ran for his life.

All of them sighed heavily in relief when the dinner was finally over. Takeru and Hikari had scheduled to watch a movie together after dinner, so the two, or just Takeru in this case, announced that they had to leave early. The blond did not quite understand why everyone was sending him pitiful look, or why Taichi patted him on the shoulder and wished him best of luck, or why Yamato said he would always be proud of him no matter what. Everyone was acting weirdly, he reckoned, but he couldn't figure out why.

As the two walked to the cinema located in another shopping mall, Takeru found that Hikari was also oddly silent for the whole night. During their meal he already noticed she was unusually quiet, but he thought it was just because he and Michael were talking about basketball and American culture for the whole night, topics that Hikari had never been very interested in. His girlfriend wasn't a particularly talkative person, but it worried the blond that she was not saying a word ever since they left the group.

'Hikari, what's wrong?' he asked.

Hikari stayed silent, her fists clenching and her teeth gritting. She avoided looking at his concerned eyes and kept walking forward.

Takeru was now worried. It was clear that she was upset, but he wasn't sure why. He sighed, thinking that it might just be that time of the month. It would also explain why she didn't send him a reminder text message regarding the dinner earlier. As the uncomfortable silence dawned upon them, the sixteen-year-old decided to keep talking.

'I think you'll like this movie.' To add to the excitement of watching movies together, the young couple had agreed that they would take turn picking which movie to watch, without letting the other party knew beforehand. This time, it was Takeru's turn, and he thought he had picked a good one. 'It got really good reviews, and Michael has watched it before he came to Japan. He recommended it to me, actually. He said that…'

Stepping into an open minefield might be a less painful option for the blond now. The mere mention of the name of he-who-must-not-be-named was enough to bring Hikari to a halt, and before Takeru could even react to her sudden change of tempo, she snapped.

* * *

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

Anyone likes this slight-_haraguro _Hikari?

Next chapter will be a heart-to-heart talk between Hikari and Michael!


End file.
